Serena Catwright
Serena Catwirght ist einer der inoffizellen Charaktere in Gleekz und wurde am 7. November 2013 erstellt. Vergangenheit Serena erlickte die Welt am 14. Augustus in Lima, Ohio. Dieses kleine Mädchen war schon immer sehr schlagfertig und temperamentvoll was einige sehr beeindruckte. Jedoch waren ihre Eltern sehr beschäftig und dadurch viel auf Geschäftsreisen, dies machte die kleine Serena sehr traurig, jedoch bekam sie für alles Lehrer, Nannys und alles weitere was sie brauchte, jedoch was ihr fehlte war Liebe von ihren Eltern. Zu Serenas Glück schickten Serenas Eltern Serena zu der McKinley High eine öffentliche Schule, darauf hatte sie sich sehr gefreut. Bevor hatte sie keine richtigen Freunde. Auf der McKinley machte sie sich allerdings nicht so schnell Freunde da Serena etwas schüchtern war. Familie *Christina Catwright (Mutter) Christina Catwright leitet mit ihren Ehemann eine große Firma, wodurch sie sehr viel mit ihren Ehemann sehr viel verreist und aus diesen Grund nicht viel Zeit für Serena Catwirght hat. *Daniel Catwright (Vater) Daniel Catwrigh hat wohl eine bessere Beziehung zu Serena als Christina, da Daniel täglich bei Serena anruft um sich nach ihr zu erkundigen. Dennoch bleibt es bei Anufen, da er nicht viel Zeit für Serena hat. *Toby Catwright (Bruder) Toby Catwright hat wohl die beste Beziehung zu Serena, da dieser sich sehr viel um Serena kümmert, ihre Typen abcheckt und ihr die Liebe gibt die ihre Eltern ihr zu wenig gibt. Beziehungen Jamie Owen Jamie und Serena trafen sich zum ersten Mal auf der Skatboardrampe, wo Serena ihr neues Board aus probierte, allerdigs lief dies schief und sie lief hin. Darauf kam Jamie zu fragte sie ob okay bei ihr wäre. Ihr ist nichts passiert und Jamie bot ihr Hilfe beim Skatboardfahren an, diese nahm das Angebot an und ließ sich von ihn helfen. Am Ende des Tages lagen beide in dem Gras und redeten miteinander. Dann jedoch kam Clara dazu und holte Jamie ab. Dann sahen die beiden sich in den verspiegelten Raum wieder wo Serena sang. Als Jamie rein kam und meinte das sie gut sang lief Serena rot an. Beide redeten miteinander und irgendwann gestanden sie sich beide die Liebe und wurden ein Paar. Als Jamie woanders hin wollte weil er es merkwürdig fand sich beim küssen zu zusehen gingen die beiden auf den Schulhof, wo sie ihre Liebe öffentlich machten. Dabei jedoch wurden sie gestört da eine traurige Clara hinzu kam die ein wenig Trost brauchte. Als Clara wieder ging, redeten und küssten sich Serena und Jamie weiter, wobei sie wieder unterbrochen wurden, da ein paar Schüler sie dabei filmten. Serena wurde sauer und ging mit Jamie zu sich nach Hause, dort kochte Serena Jamie etwas. Nach dem Essen schliefen die beiden miteinander, was Serenas erstes Mal war. Serena traf Jamie in der Sporthalle wieder. Jamie hatte ziemliche Schuldgefühle gegenüber Serena, da er Modell für ein Aktportrait stand, was von Jess Motta stammte. Serena war am Boden zerstört als sie dies erfuhr, verzieh Jamie dies aber wieder schnell, da sie ihn nicht verlieren wollte. Am Ende des Tages verbrannten sie das Bild im Hinterausgang der Schule. Noah Puckerman Serena und Puck waren schon immer beste Freunde, jedoch wenn sie mal jemand anmachte oder ähnliches gab er sich manchmal als ihren festen Freund aus. Jedoch waren Puck und Serena nie ein richtiges Pärchen, jeglich nur beste Freunde. Avatare *Blake Lively *Malese Jow Musik Solos *She will be Loved - Maroon 5 *Skinny Love - Birdy Duette *-